


okay so-

by regina_mundi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, hanahaki!au, other miscellaneous aus are here too but i'm too lazy so have this for now, powers!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_mundi/pseuds/regina_mundi
Summary: Glorified ficlets I write when my feelings for Jihyo overwhelm me then I channel said feelings through the other members because I literally love her so much?





	1. Beneath the Skin

She’s startled awake by screams. Terrible, blood curling screams that make her want to claw at her ears until they bleed, until the only thing she can hear is white noise. She flings her duvet aside and scrambles off her bed and out of her room to the source of the screams. Jihyo. Her roommate who frankly should be at home with her family but just couldn’t bear the thought of leaving her Minari all alone during Winter break. She opens the door, her entrance punctuated by the sharp bang of the door knob against the concrete wall and stops. Stops and stares, her mouth agape in horror, eyes wide in a sick sort of wonder.  
\------  
She continues to scream, shrill and deafening and writhes on the floor, desperately attempting to claw at her back, specifically her shoulder blades which feel like they’re being crushed from the inside by someone with a particularly strong grip donning iron gloves. Her skin begins to tear itself apart from the unknown pressure and her eyes roll back in her skull as she very nearly passes out from the pain. She hears it more than she feels it, loud in ears, almost as loud as the frantic pitter-patter of her heart and the blood rushing in her ears; the sharp snap of her shoulder blades as they shift and morph to accommodate...well she doesn’t know what. She rolls onto her front, easing the pain off her back insignificantly and continues to scream because it’s all she could do at this point.  
\------  
And this is how Mina finds Jihyo, her back bloody with her shoulder blades shifting peculiarly beneath the surface of her skin and night shirt. A sickening crack that cuts through Jihyo’s screams like an axe serves as her only warning before she sees bloody appendages free themselves from Jihyo’s back tearing the back of the other girl’s night shirt into bloody strips that rest haphazardly in the small of her back. They abruptly emerge, in a quick burst that she would’ve missed if she so much as blinked, with little to no fanfare aside from a soft, wet schlick. Jihyo lay silent now, eerily so, the miniscule rise and fall of her back being the only sign that she was alive. Mina moves hesitantly toward the unmoving girl now freed from her terrified haze. She doesn’t touch Jihyo when she reaches her though, instead observing the limp and bloodied appendages protruding from her back because what the actual fuck. She squats and leans in, almost choking because of how fast she inhales because holy shit they were fucking wings. She barely breathes at this point, noticing the individual feathers which were clumped together with blood and covered in bits of bone and cartilage. She rises from her crouch and pulls Jihyo’s duvet over her legs and lower back and positions her pillow carefully under head. While she was wary to move the other girl she didn’t want her to be uncomfortable. She lightly treaded out of the room simultaneously in an attempt not to wake the slumbering girl and not to step on her splayed wings. Wings. Mina shakes her head, still flabbergasted at the reality of the situation. She exits the room and stands in the hallway for a bit, finally feeling as though she could breathe properly and moves to close in Jihyo’s bedroom door when she thinks better of it. Pillow and her own duvet retrieved after the brief trip to her room, she shuffles tiredly into Jihyo’s room and sets up her sleeping space as close to Jihyo as she can physically get what with Jihyo’s fucking wings in the way. Sleep inevitably takes her and she dreams of an angel with large, blindingly white wings.  
\------  
The first thing she feels when she comes to is excruciating pain emanating from her shoulder blades. She winces and tries to sit up letting a few tears slip from the corners of her eyes at the pain. She feels heavy and light at the same time as she moves agonizingly slowly to her and Mina’s shared bathroom. She notices Mina on her bedroom floor, fast asleep and steps over her carefully thinking to herself how strange, yet she ponders on it for not even a moment as she makes her way to the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and after getting over the fact that she was indeed topless she notices the two things seemingly attached to her back. That can’t be right. She shrugs and watches as the things ruffle and shift with her shoulders. She blinks. Then she screams.  
\------  
She’s pulled from her slumber yet again by another scream. This one equally as loud possibly more so but obviously one of shock. Her own worry or fear is no different than from the night before and she runs to the source of the scream, her head pounding by the time she arrives. She’s greeted to the sight of a shirtless Jihyo, who honestly could care less about her state of undress in front of her roommate and continues gazing in horror at her new…limbs? Mina really doesn’t know what to say to Jihyo at the moment because how do you begin to talk to someone who’d grown a pair of wings out of fucking nowhere? Mina sure as hell has no clue so she does what she does best-  
“Morning! D’you want pancakes for breakfast?” she says as chipper as ever.  
-ignore her problems. All Jihyo can do is nod slowly, absently, her eyes never once moving from her reflection. Mina nods but then blurts out an ‘Okay!’ which startles Jihyo into glancing at her. Mina promptly turns on her heel and heads off to the kitchen to prepare their meal. A sense of normalcy will be restored in one form or another if she has anything to say or do about it.  
\-------  
Roughly an hour later sees Mina sat at the table nursing her lukewarm coffee and staring at her empty dish. She is alerted to another presence by the drag that Jihyo’s wings create as she pads across the tiled floors. She looks up and gives Jihyo a once over, taking in the shell shocked expression adorning her face and the fact that she now thankfully dons a loose jersey. As Jihyo rounds her way around the island counter to the microwave it is then that Mina notices the gaping holes at the back of her jersey, haphazardly cut to accommodate her new appendages. She makes no comment and returns her attention to her coffee.  
“Thanks for breakfast. I appreciate it.” Jihyo mutters, the corners of her lips making the barest curl upwards for a moment before falling flat again as she moved toward the oven to retrieve her breakfast.  
“No problem. Anytime,” Mina responds, mulling over something, anything to say to the girl who once smiled so bright that it never failed to blind Mina who’d never stop loving that smile made from sunlight or the girl who owned it, “I-uh made some with smiley faces. I was hoping that it’d cheer you up a bit.”  
Jihyo smiled the tiniest bit brighter this time as she pulled the pancakes from the oven. She whispered a ‘Thank you’ to Mina as she shuffled to the dining room table.  
\--------


	2. We've got obsessions

The day goes like any other until it doesn’t. Jihyo knows that she has some…let’s call them ‘quirks’. Specifically though? She’s very much aware that she bites her members sometimes, even at seemingly inappropriate times and that some people out there would label her ‘condition’ and say that she has an oral fixation. And it wasn’t weird or sexual or awkward to acknowledge…until it is. She goes through the day like she’d go through a typical day when they’re not promoting; she wakes up at 8, goes through her hygiene routine, attends her vocal practice from 9 to half 10, from her vocal practice she then goes to the gym where she works with her personal trainer for another 2 hours then she heads back to the dorm around 1 to relax for basically the rest of the day. Her morning follows her schedule and she gets back at the predicted time. She’s showered and is in the midst of toweling her hair as she ambles into the living room where the other girls are gathered and watching a movie. She doesn’t catch the title but ten minutes into her arrival, she’s settled on the couch next to Jeongyeon she believes that she more or less has a gist of the plot. It’s around this time when things go a bit awry. She’s sort of nuzzled her face into the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck and she’s content there, her focus gone entirely from the movie and fatigue settling on her like a warm thick blanket. Her eyes are drifting shut and sleep is about to claim her when her sleep addled brain decides that before she submits to her fatigue that she nibble Jeongyeon’s shoulder and who was she to refer her brain’s demands? So she nibbled and was promptly shoved off by a yelling Jeongyeon. There goes her nap…boo.  
“Ow! Jihyo what the fuck?”  
“Huh?” Jihyo uttered in reply, still dazed and confused because who the hell just interrupts another person’s nap like that. No really! It’s an absol-  
“Jihyo snap out of it! What is with you? That hurt like a motherfucker. Ow…”Jeongyeon continued her tirade, wincing at the end as she rubbed her wounded shoulder.  
Jihyo shakes her head in an attempt to clear her sleep induced haze and it works…for the most part.   
“What’d I do? Also no obscenities around the kids!” Jihyo grouses out, still upset at the fact that her nap was interrupted.   
“‘What’d you do?’ You’re really fucking asking what the fuck you did? And no obscenities around the kids? Oh I’m sorry for being an inconsiderate, assholeish, dickwad, cock sucking motherfucking, twat, cunt,” Jeongyeon hisses, “Oh and as for what you did! You fucking mauled me!”  
Jihyo stared aghast as Jeongyeon finished her very brief but very scarring rant. She ignores the other girl’s profanities noting to deal with that issue later but for now she focuses on the last bit of her rant.  
“I mauled you?” she asks incredulously ignoring the 7 other pairs of eyes on her Jeongyeon, “Jeongyeon sweetie, I think you’re overreacting. I merely nibbled you.” she finishes with a light chuckle and frankly if you’d ask her, a charming smile.  
Jeongyeon’s eye twitched. A blood vessel made itself known on her forehead. In the background with the movie long paused, Jihyo thinks that she heard someone snicker. Most likely Chaeyoung.  
“A nibble?” Jeongyeon practically screeched, her face turning the most interesting and endearing shade of red.  
Jihyo's face falls when she realizes that she had most likely fucked up in the worst way possible but her late realization does not prepare her for Jeongyeon's tackle. So much so that she doesn't even scream as her back hits the floor.  
\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woof


	3. 'Cuz you're a king and I'm your lionheart

Jeongyeon hears the door shut behind her, the sound reverberating in the small room. She does not turn to see the caretakers leave, she knows what she has to do. ‘Suppress the girl’s powers, don’t get killed.’ She looks around the room, examining its minimalistic nature, her attempt to look anywhere but the girl curled up on the bed. There’s not much to look at sadly and soon she’s left to rest her heavy gaze on the girl’s back. “Uh…hi. My name is Yoo Jeongyeon and I know I was sent here to-uh-in essence dull your powers-but-uhm-please don’t hate me?” she says uncertainly into the room, sweat beading on her brow. Her statement of peace is punctuated by silence, serving only to exacerbate her discomfort. She waits a few moments, already convinced that she’s being ignored when a soft snore echoes through the room. Her shoulders sag in relief at the thought of delaying their inevitable interaction and she slides down a wall to settle for a much desired nap; they’d have time to properly introduce themselves when they’re both awake and rested (is what she tells herself but she secretly hopes to never wake up). With that thought in mind Jeongyeon’s eyes fall shut and she drifts into a rare and treasured dreamless sleep. She’s startled awake, ripped abruptly from her nap, because she senses something or maybe someone and when her eyes open she sees another girl crouched in front of her, looking equally as startled, eyes wide and filled with the most peculiar blend of curiosity and fear. The other girl-Park Jihyo-if Jeongyeon recalls correctly, squeaks and backs away until there’s at least a 5 foot space separating them. She stares a bit rudely at the girl, never before seeing her in person: she’s smaller than she initially assumed with wide innocent eyes, a slightly hooked nose that suits her round face accompanied by full pink lips. She has dirty blonde hair that frames her face rather well, hanging limply just below her shoulders. Her demeanour currently is non-threatening, afraid definitely and maybe a little more than apprehensive. Jeongyeon frowns softly, trying to convince herself that of that oh so important but useless phrase; never judge a book by its cover, because the girl before her did not look as though she could destroy cities with a mere thought, like she could slaughter vast majorities with a singular look, like she needed to be caged like an animal or like she was 3 years younger than Jeongyeon at the tender age of 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *boop*


	5. baby you're like lightning in a bottle (i can't let you go now that i got it)

Chaeyoung’s on Jihyo before the poor girl had barely put the book down but the hybrid’s heat addled mind and body had determined that she was taking way too long and she really needed to be touched. Now. She didn’t know what she was doing; not really, but she knows that when she fits herself on Jihyo’s thigh and begins a desperate rut, that it feels infinitely better than doing nothing at all. She braces herself, hands on Jihyo’s shoulders, fingers clenched painfully tight in the soft, worn fabric of her jersey. Jihyo watches flabbergasted as the younger girl attempts to get herself off on her propped up thigh, taking in the way her eyes are screwed shut, the way her mouth is parted as hot, labored breaths leave her plush dark pink lips, the way sweat already begins to pool in the hollow of her throat. Jihyo places her own hands on Chaeyoung’s undulating hips, shushing the girl soothingly as she whimpers and whines.   
“Uhn-ah-unnie, i-it’s hot. So-aah-hot. Please-ah,” Chaeyoung manages just barely.   
Jihyo pouts in sympathy and removes the tank top as quickly and painlessly as possible, only forcing the girl to stop her movements when she had to remove the girl’s arms out of the top. She can see a miniscule portion of discomfort drain from the girl’s disposition but it does nothing to slow the mad cant of her hips. She feels more than sees the wetness gathering on her thigh which is abnormally and obscenely wet; given that Chaeyoung is still in her underwear and all. She watches on, intrigued but so far she’s not interested in helping Chaeyoung come (she’s always been a bit of a sadist). Chaeyoung doesn’t seem to mind the lack of intervention much, content with the feeling of Jihyo’s bare hands against her waist. Her eager clit catches on the soaked seam of her underwear and she hiccups out a filthy moan at the sensation, her hips stuttering. Jihyo leans forward then, placing kisses on any available skin that her lips could access; Chaeyoung’s nose, her hot, blotchy cheeks, her chin, her jaw, her sweaty throat, her collar bones, her sternum, the tops of her flushed breasts, her nipples, her tummy- At this point Chaeyoung is absolutely overwhelmed and can do nothing but keen wantonly and she comes hard, arching sharply into Jihyo’s mouth when the aforementioned girl bites into and pulls at her sensitive nipples. She shakes and quivers, her hips jerking unevenly and relaxes when Jihyo too, relaxes her previously tense thigh. She leans forward, suddenly spineless, harsh breaths escaping her mouth. She buries her face into the crook of her unnie’s neck, finding comfort in her scent. “Good now baby?” Jihyo says softly into her shoulder as her fingers idly run across the younger girl’s twitching ears atop her head. She receives no reply for a few moments before she feels Chaeyoung stiffen suddenly. The younger girl rubs her face urgently on Jihyo’s shoulder and whines high in her throat, a pathetic and desperate little keen.   
“N-no, I-please t-touch me unnie. I-ah-need-” Chaeyoung stutters out as she unconsciously grinds on Jihyo’s thigh.   
Jihyo runs her hand along her seat dampened back soothingly, noting the feverishly hot temperature of the hybrid’s skin. She lets her hand travel to the nape of Chaeyoung’s neck and plays with the short sweat soaked hairs there.   
“Okay Chaeng, I want you to lie down. Can you do that for me baby girl?” Jihyo asks slowly not pausing her petting.   
Chaeyoung doesn’t respond verbally and instead opts to shakily and quickly as possible move off of Jihyo. She feels boneless and her muscles spasm sporadically so she ends up flopping gracelessly off to the side and onto her back. She’s acutely aware of the slick and sweat coating the insides of her thighs and if she weren’t flushed from the heat she’d be red with embarrassment. She watches Jihyo in her peripheral as the older girl retrieves the strap and begins the agonizing process of stripping herself and attaching the device to her hips and whines more in annoyance than arousal when Jihyo begins to slowly lube the false cock. Jihyo laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> *s c r e e c h e s*


End file.
